


The Way Things Didn't End

by isabeau



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Personal Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way things didn't end, in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Didn't End

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Hammer of the Gods. Will totally be jossed to hell and back, and really already has been, but that's kind of the point of writing this.

I taught you every trick you know, Lucifer says, just before killing him; and Gabriel lies on the floor, shadowy wings splayed out, still as death.

Thing is, Lucifer's wrong.

About all of it.

Angels -- like demons -- can be killed. Gods can't. They can only be temporarily inconvenienced. Gabriel may be an angel, but he also isn't. Not just because of his stint in witness protection, playing Trickster until the Winchesters smoked him out.

No; Gabriel was Loki before he was Gabriel, and he was Trickster long before he was named Loki.

He is a god, and now he's pissed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bring the Hammer Down (the Valhalla Epilogue)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/193831) by [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/pseuds/CaitN)




End file.
